1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power receptacle. More particularly, the invention relates to a power receptacle for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A direct current (DC) power receptacle is a most important connection port of a notebook computer, and power supplying and battery charging all rely on the DC power receptacle. Although the power receptacles are continuously developed by various manufactures, there are still problems in security and reliability of the power receptacle.
According to an existing technology, during a process of plugging a power plug into the power receptacle, an anode terminal of the power plug generally contacts an anode terminal of the power receptacle first, and then a cathode terminal of the power plug contacts a cathode terminal of the power receptacle, so as to achieve the electrical connection.
However, during the above process, if the power plug or the power receptacle has a poor structure design or the power plug is only plugged into the power receptacle by a half, i.e. only the anode terminals of the power plug and the power receptacle are connected, a contact impedance of the terminals is increased due to such instable connection state, so that once such abnormal power supplying state lasts for a long time, a structure of the power receptacle or the power plug can be damaged due to overheating, or even the whole device is burnout.
Therefore, it is necessary for those related practitioners to develop a power receptacle without the above problem.